Palette
by FloralEnigma
Summary: She had yet again forgotten to screw the lid back onto the toothpaste tube, he saw red. But then he came to the conclusion that if he always let red cloud his vision he wouldn't be able to see the other colors in the palette.


_I do not own Bleach! (I wish i did). Sorry it kinda... sucks. _

**Palette.**

**Red: **Kuchki Byakuya was a man who was immaculate in every way. Whether it was his mannerisms or his delegations. Matsumoto Rangiku was someone who was far from immaculate. Due to this undeniable fact every time Byakuya saw that she had yet again forgotten to screw the lid back onto the toothpaste tube, he saw red. But then he came to the conclusion that if he always let red cloud his vision he wouldn't be able to see the other colors in the palette.

**Pale Blue: **it was a color that reminded him of the sea and at the same time it reminded him of her eyes. They both had an amazing depth, which always pulled him in deeper and deeper till he could no longer see anything else.

**Pink: **it had always been symbolized as a very feminine color but every time Byakuya saw the pink scarf she always wore around her neck, it never amazed him how it actually suited her quite well.

**Gray: **such was the color of her mood whenever the subject of the traitor Ichimaru came up. Usually when she was in one of these moods she'd drink her self to a stupor and eventually come crashing into the Kuchki manor and demand that he take her straight to Aizen so she could kick his butt. Byakuya ever the calm one would reassure her that he would in good time and then stroke her hair till she fell asleep in his arms.

**Green: **a man would have to be blind to not notice that Matsumoto was one of the most desired woman in all of Seretei. The thing that caught most people's attention were of course her very large and prominent breasts but once you got to know her she was much more than an enlarged chest. She always had a long line of suitors at her disposal and this never ceased to irk Byakuya. She was his and no one else's! He was usually green with jealousy till Matsumoto expertly and tactfully handled the situation with a few well placed kisses and had him calm once again.

**Purple: **when Matsumoto finally decided to move into Kuchki manor she brazenly decided to repaint the kitchen a very vibrant shade of purple. Normally Byakuya would have insisted she stopped at once but this time he decided to let her have her way. The house was looking quite dull.

**Vandyke Brown: **Matsumoto wasn't what one would call domestic. She was used to picking up something on the way home or instantly throwing things together to make something odd. So when she offered to cook dinner Byakuya was curious as to how it would turn out. What she placed before him two fires and an explosion later was an unidentifiable brown heap. Nonetheless he still ate it and said it was delightful.

**Lemon Yellow: **During the months of June and July the wisterias trees would be in full bloom. Seretei was carpeted in a sea of yellow. As they walked in the park, surrounded by falling yellow petals Byakuya could not help but to admire the radiance of the wisterias. They reminded him a lot of Matsumoto who was currently admiring them as well. To him it looked like she was glowing but then again didn't she always. The very next day he had the entire Kuchki manor decorated with wisterias. What better way to give the house a part of the radiant glow that its current mistress embodied?

**Black: **when ever she went on a mission or wasn't by his side for that matter he would always feel the darkness which was anxiety and restlessness as to when and whether she would safely be back in his arms, creep up and shroud his mind. He would quickly chase those thoughts away knowing that Matsumoto would not approve and go on to chastise him for even thinking she couldn't handle herself.

**White: **the day she finally became a permanent addition to the Kuchki household, she was dressed in all white. To Byakuya, Rangiku looked like an angel who had fallen from the sky and come to save him from himself. For indeed that's what she was (to him anyway. If Rangiku ever found out he thought that way she would outright laugh in his face and tell him he was getting soft and sappy).

**Orange: **it reminded him of her fiery personality and her long beautiful locks. So in short it reminded him of her and thus it reminded him of warmth and home for where ever she was, he called home.

Owari.


End file.
